


A Part of You

by thinlizzy2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Only a specific demographic has soulmates, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Crowley fell back onto the pillows and gathered Aziraphale up close as the angel snuggled into him.  And then he saw what was just below his hand on Aziraphale's arm, and he flinched like he'd been sucker-punched.  "Angel.  It's back."AU in which angels, and only angels, have soulmarks and soulmates.





	A Part of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

Oh, but the world was _good_.

Aziraphale was riding Crowley hard, rising and falling on the demon's cock as the mattress springs squealed in protest and the headboard slammed against the wall over and over again. The angel was red-faced and panting but his expression was delirious with pleasure. Crowley stared at him, feeling nothing short of delirious himself. This debauched wild creature was _Aziraphale_, his prim and proper Aziraphale, taking Crowley's member deep inside him like it was what he was meant for. Three weeks of this, so far, and it still seemed unbelievable.

A shuddering cry from Aziraphale reminded Crowley that this was actually real. He loved watching Aziraphale fuck himself on Crowley, adored seeing the angel chase and take his pleasure. But that glorious sound was too much too resist and Crowley could only stay passive for so long. Seizing the angel's hips, Crowley flipped Aziraphale onto his back. He growled possessively as Aziraphale wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, as though he wanted the demon even further inside of him. The very idea was intoxicating and Crowley did his very best to comply, thrusting wildly again and again. He kissed Aziraphale hard, still privately shocked that after thousands of years of wanting nothing more than to do exactly this it was finally happening. Aziraphale's beautiful mouth was kiss-bruised and open, delicious noises escaping from his lips as he tried desperately to form words. "Ah...ar...dar..._darling!_. And that was the trigger. Crowley let out a sound that was mostly hiss and howl as he came deep inside the angel, his pleasure as hot as hellfire and infinitely sweeter.

Aziraphale reached for his own erection as Crowley pulled out of him, but the demon batted his hand away. "Hands off what's mine," he reminded him, before sliding down to take Aziraphale's cock into his mouth. Aziraphale was close, Crowley could smell it in his sweat and feel it in the trembling of his thighs. The fact that _he_ was the one to get Aziraphale into this state was almost better than orgasm itself. He wrapped a hand around Aziraphale's cock as he bobbed his head up and down, using his thumb to gently stroke Aziraphale's balls and the sensitive place behind them. One finger deep into his well-used hole and then Aziraphale was gasping out his climax and Crowley honestly couldn't remember ever being happier.

That lasted about twenty seconds. 

Crowley fell back onto the pillows and gathered Aziraphale up close as the angel snuggled into him. And then he saw what was just below his hand on Aziraphale's arm, and he flinched like he'd been sucker-punched. "Angel. It's back."

"Hmm?" Aziraphale still sounded dazed. Then he realized what Crowley was looking at. "Oh. Well, you know I can't control that, dear. It comes out at moments of... you know... pleasure. Happiness. I really wish you'd learn to take it as a compliment."

That would have been the logical thing to do, but no one had ever accused Crowley of logic. Aziraphale's soulmark always hit him like a slap in the face, no matter how many times he saw it. It was a reminder of everything that he wasn't to his angel, everything he could never be. "You really never thought about going to find her?"

"No," the angel promised yet again. They'd had this conversation before. "I was on Earth and Muriel was in Heaven, and even when I was up there, well, it never seemed that appealing. She'd never been to Earth - what would we have even had to talk about?"

Crowley had to admit that he would have had a hard time finding someone named Muriel overly appealing either, but then again she wasn't _his_ soulmate. He didn't even have a soulmate anymore; those were just for angels and so his soulmark had been burned off as he fell, the potential bond severed forever. He didn't miss it. Whoever his soulmate had been, it wasn't Aziraphale and therefore it was no great loss. But Aziraphale's soulmark was still stubbornly clinging on, annoying the fuck out of him. "Do you even know anything about her?" He'd tried to avoid asking until now, but he just couldn't help himself.

Aziraphale tutted and rolled away. He counted off the points on his fingers. "She's responsible for the month of June, associated with the astrological sign of Cancer and she's typically invoked from the south. And that's literally it. That's all I know and I've never bothered to find out any more. Please, please don't fixate on it, dear. It truly doesn't matter."

In his head, Crowley knew Aziraphale was right. It was just a matter of convincing his heart. He reached for Aziraphale again and was relieved when the angel returned happily to his embrace. "You hate the heat in June," he reminded him. "You don't like getting all sweaty. Outside of bed, I mean."

"Plus I think astrology is absolute poppycock," Aziraphale agreed. "It never would have worked. And I wouldn't want it to; I have all I need right here. All right?"

Crowley pressed a kiss into his sweaty blond curls. "All right."

Aziraphale smiled and kissed his shoulder in return. "I wish I could find some way to fully convince you. I'm going to keep trying though, Crowley, because it's true." He sighed. "For now, would you feel better if you slept, love?"

Crowley laughed, "Trying to get rid of me, are you angel?"

"I just like watching you sleep", Aziraphale answered. "You're adorable."

Crowley wanted to protest that he was gorgeous, devilishly handsome, entirely irresistible - anything but adorable. But Aziraphale's suggestion did sound rather nice and he could feel his eyes beginning to drift closed at the idea. He decided adorable would have to do for now, at least until after a short nap.

***

Aziraphale was gone when Crowley woke up, which he assumed meant that perhaps he hadn't been all that adorable this time. But he didn't begrudge Aziraphale a few hours with his books or his cakes or whatever it was that had drawn him away from the flat for the afternoon. He had a lovely nervous young fern to terrorize, after all, and Aziraphale would no doubt be back soon. Indeed, he had just finished reading the label from a bottle of weed killer _very slowly_ for his new little friend when he heard the door open and shut and he smiled to himself. He headed for the front room to greet Aziraphale.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the angel. Aziraphale looked a bit nervous and twitchy - no great change there, Crowley had to admit. But still, something was different. One didn't know a being for sixty centuries without being able to sense when something was amiss. "Angel, are you quite all right."

"What?" Aziraphale smiled distractedly as he hung up his coat. "Oh, yes my dear. I'm fine."

Well, if he said so. Crowley looked him up and down carefully and honestly couldn't see anything unusual. "Do you feel like going out tonight. I could murder a curry. I thought we could try that new place you were talking about out in Ealing if you like; the menu's on the table." 

As predicted, Aziraphale's eyes lit up at the thought of naan bread and poppadoms. He sank into a chair and reached for the menu, but then gave a little yelp. Crowley watched in alarm as he squirmed forward, as though the back of the chair had injured him. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you _hurt_?"

"Don't be _silly_!" Angels were terrible liars on the whole, and Aziraphale was probably worse at it than most.

"Did someone attack you?" This was supposed to be _over_. Visions of Heaven, Hell and that asshole Gabriel crowded into Crowley's mind. "Were you in a fight?"

"Crowley..." The angel shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise." Aziraphale stood up and turned his back. He hiked up the back of his garments and Crowley hurried over to inspect the damage. There was a plain while bandage there, affixed to the skin. Crowley leaned in close, but he couldn't see any other obvious injuries.

"Go on." With Aziraphale's permission given, Crowley peeled the bandage away. What he saw there made him gasp. 

Nestled in a ring of pinkened skin, dark against Aziraphale's pale back, was a tiny coiled perfect snake. It was beautifully rendered and intricately detailed. 

It was the exact twin to Crowley's snake tattoo. He could feel the spot on his face tingle, as if in recognition.

Stunned, he ran a finger over the lines and curves of the angel's tattoo. Aziraphale's giggle broke the moment.

"Really, dear." Aziraphale wriggled away from him and tugged his shirt down. "It's sensitive."

"It's beautiful." Crowley didn't fully understand the gesture, but it touched him nonetheless. "But why didn't you tell me you were getting one done? I'd have gone with you."

Aziraphale rubbed at his own arm, in a spot that Crowley thought about far too much. "It's just... you were so upset last night."

And then Crowley began to understand. "It's not a soulmark. You can't just get a soulmark tattooed on."

'That's right." Aziraphale leaned forward and cupped Crowley's face in one hand. His finger traced Crowley's own snake tattoo and the touch made the demon shiver. "It's better than a soulmark... for us. Like I said, I never saw the point in actually finding Muriel. I couldn't see how it was worth the effort."

"The _effort._" That was a loaded term for angels. Crowley didn't know whether to be flattered that Aziraphale clearly did deem _him_ worth the effort of manifesting a sexuality or annoyed that the image of him even trying it for someone else was now forever planted in his head. He settled for being something he immediately dubbed flannoyed; it seemed like a fair compromise.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "Yes. But not just that. The effort involved in making compromises. In learning to live with someone's little piccadillos, their wants and needs and likes and dislikes. I really don't understand how humans do it so frequently; it really is a lot of work." He smiled softly. "But you're worth it."

Crowley stared at him. "Angel?"

"I choose to make the effort for you. In every sense of the word. I choose to do the work. You're right, Crowley. This isn't a soulmark. It's _better_. Because it was entirely and completely my choice."

And Crowley simply had to kiss him at that point, and kiss him good and well for quite a while. It was rather long stretch before he even let Aziraphale come up for air, laughing with joy. "I take it you approve then?"

Crowley _fully_ approved. "Let me see it again."

Aziraphale turned and Crowley pulled up his shirt, exposing the snake. It really was a perfect copy; Aziraphale must have put so much work into getting the details exactly right. He brushed the inflamed skin with his thumb. "Does it hurt?"

The angel shrugged. "It's a little tender, I suppose."

One kiss from Crowley and the tattoo was entirely healed.

"Really!" Aziraphale laughed. "It would have healed up on its own after just a few days with the ointment; the rather large gentleman with the needles was very clear. There was no need to waste a miracle on it."

"Oh yes. Yes, there was," Crowley informed him. "It simply couldn't wait. Because you, angel, are going to be spending quite a lot of time on your back this evening. Starting immediately."

Aziraphale smiled. "Is that a fact now?"

Crowley tugged the angel forward and led him towards the bedroom. "It's indisputable. Or possibly I could be on my back. Your choice, really."

"Yes." Aziraphale agreed, following him gladly. "It is. And doesn't that make it all the better?"


End file.
